


Keyed Into Ignition

by DrWowThatHurt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Car Bombs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Multi, Panic Attacks, no I will not give more info on him, yes nobody knows my oc, yes this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWowThatHurt/pseuds/DrWowThatHurt
Summary: August gets a scare, and his boyfriends realize why.
Relationships: August/Scout/Sniper, Original Character/Scout/Sniper, Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Keyed Into Ignition

“Last card,” August smirked as he lay down his ace, and Scout groaned. Sniper was outside the van as the two played a game of Sevens, having said they could hang out in the back while he worked on the brakes.   
“Just the brakes?” August had asked beforehand, and Sniper nodded, remembering after the fact he needed to check something with the engine. After putting the last tire back on, he popped the hood and heard Scout cheer his own, “Last card!” Clearly the tables were turning. 

Over the last few months, it took a lot of persuasion to get August to even enter Sniper’s van prior, and Sniper always assumed it was because he thought it was messy. Scout always found it odd that August gave a flat out no to car trips with him and the other mercs. Sniper noticed August looked scared out of his shell when he had to move bases with them in the vehicle, but he always brushed it off when it was mentioned. They both poked at him about how he biked or walked everywhere, about how he never learned how to drive. 

Sniper closed the hood, and opened the door to the divers seat. August’s expression fell from the smug grin he had, for his victory was just in reach. He could hear Sniper’s keys jingle, and enter the ignition, and something clicked.   
Just as Sniper was going to turn the key, August howled in terror and Scout had never seen him move so fast, piles of cards spraying across his lap and across the van as August bolted out, hollering.

The van started up as per normal.

Sniper and Scout, considerably and understandably freaked out, each stepped out their doors, the van keyed back off. A few metres away, August was on the ground, half sitting, clearly having stumbled and fallen. He was staring back at them, looking more terrified than they had ever seen him cornered on the field. There was a few beats of shaky silence, and August sobbed a curse.

A minute later, he was in Scouts room, having broken down into sobs and apologies, whole body quavering as he melted into the two boys on either side of him, holding them tightly and close. Among Scout’s constant reassurance, Sniper asked gently, “You alright, mate?” August only croaked, “I- I thought, we were going to die,” and Sniper and Scout looked at each other puzzled. “We got respawn, pal,” Scout comforted, “and you knew Sniper was just fixing up the van, what happened?”   
August looked at them, eyes clouded with tears. He was only just barely able to mouth the word, voice taken from him, “Bomb.” 

It hit both of them all at once. August had talked about his brother Éli briefly, solemnly, about how he was blown up by a shoddily made car bomb while August was in the hospital. In a different conversation, he joked bitterly that he could one day turn the key to a very nice car he could buy with his pay check and end up in a cloud of smoke, just how people like him ended up. All of them heard stories of various gang and mafia members ending up dead when they turned the keys to their car. They both understood all at once- how August wouldn’t step into a vehicle if he could help it, how he winced when Engie’s truck started, how he never learned how to drive. It also occurred to them that his fear was definitely not unreasonable for their situations, and especially for him with his particular background. They understood how, suddenly, August acted so out of character- sobbing and apologizing into their chests, for he was someone that never gave anyone (besides them) a proper apology and barely ever showed (even them) any signs of his hurt. 

Sniper and Scout held August in silence, pressing gentle kisses to his temple, and his apologies slowly trailed off as he calmed down, soothed by the voices of the other two’s understanding.

They all spent the last of the afternoon before dinner cuddling, and when Engie called for supper, August had stopped his trembling and his eyes had dried. “Heard he made stew with some mutton I picked up,” Sniper noted, and August perked up and out of the room he went, completely opposite of how he made his last hasty exit. He shouted a playful taunt to them about how he’d eat all of it before they got out of bed, bright chuckling smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> And then sniper and scout pay more attention and they comfort each other more and August opens up more and they are soft. I hope you don’t hate my first fic and I will gladly talk about my oc if you HMU in my tumblr @scoutrans


End file.
